


плечи

by Nameless_Broom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: На каждого из Холмсов странным образом приходится по пронзительному взгляду, цепким рукам и хрупким плечам.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	плечи

**Author's Note:**

> слегка сумбурно
> 
> дата - 20.01.17

Эвер редко моргает. Она подолгу смотрит на Майкрофта своей красивой прозрачной гладью, разумной и неземной - так было всегда: и в детстве, пока ее пожар, бешеная огненная масса, не пожрала родовое поместье, оставив каменное пепелище, и сейчас, когда она почти без интереса смотрит на него в упор. Холмс читает ее разговор по губам, неохотно и с каким-то внутренним протестом. Гладь искрится, пристальная и колотая где-то глубоко внутри зрачка, и от этого по позвоночнику пробегает пехота мурашек, а в ушах кто-то кошмарно вопит. Майкрофт опускает взгляд, однако не теряется, не в его принципах ронять лицо от простого испуга. Он покупает себе беруши и категорически запрещает персоналу одиночные визиты к сестре. Глаза у той загораются льдом еще страшнее и ярче, а белая рука крепко сжимает скрипичный гриф. Через полгода она требует себе на Рождество Джима Мориарти.  
Через пять лет во взгляде у нее остается лишь стеклянная серая муть.

У Шерлока ладони впервые идут глубокими синими трещинами, когда он летит грудью на асфальт, до хруста сжимая черную трубку телефона. Потом он ее где-то теряет, а собственные исчерченные руки нарочито не замечает. Он продолжал бы не замечать и дальше, но трещины за два года становятся совершенно невыносимы - кусают друг друга за рваные поголубелые края и опадают на пол блескучей бесцветной пылью. Шерлок мечется, как проклятый, перебирает пальцами в карманах пальто, ядовито язвит в разы больше обычного, и в итоге просто-напросто сбегает обратно на Бейкер-стрит, к черно-белым обоям в махровую лилию, любимому креслу и песочной макушке одного знакомого военного врача. Майкрофт облегченно вздыхает.  
Он хорошо помнит, что в руках у Шерлока, когда тот падал, вместо телефона остались лишь жалкие обломки.

У Майкрофта плечи разбиты вдребезги. Их сносит подчистую, когда он просыпается, и первое воспоминание выжигается у него на подкорке дулом у подбородка Шерлока. В голове стоят растерянные вопли Эвер, и Майкрофту хочется выдрать уши с корнем, потому что спасительных беруш в его кармане больше нет.

Его вытаскивают бледного и по-странному спокойного из прямоугольной сестринской камеры, и он сидит в полицейском перехватчике, не ощущая пледа на спине. Майкрофт смотрит в пол и поджимает губы - на дворе летняя ночь, но отчего-то невыносимо холодно, чертова тряпка совершенно не греет. Он хочет ее сбросить, но на его разломанное плечо ложится теплая широкая ладонь и похлопывает его сквозь байковую ткань.

Инспектор выглядит взволнованным и отчего-то виноватым. Майкрофт обычно такого фамильярного к себе отношения не позволяет, но сегодня день был совершенно сумасшедший. Холмс незаметно ежится и благодарит этого крепкого человека с серебряной головой, подбирая нужные формулировки чуть медленнее обычного. "Может у меня и вправду шок", - усмехается он своим мыслям. Кажется, Лестрейд расслабляется, и тогда Майкрофт аккуратно снимает его руку, встает в полный рост и поправляет лацканы. Половину его лица застилает темная сизая тень, а в движениях незаметная на первый взгляд суета. Забытый плед лежит на сидении и метет кремовым краем остатки пыли на дороге.

\- Послушайте...

Майкрофт не слышит. У Майкрофта в ушах пулеметной очередью бьет только одна фраза и от этого очень хочется согнуться пополам и спрятать лицо в ладонях. Именно поэтому он упорно пытается отвести глаза от собственных острых колен, отвлечься, чтобы волнами накатывающее напряжение в груди не затянулось железной ниткой на шее. Майкрофт ищет глазами свой зонт и ведет себя, как будто все произошедшее - в порядке дел, и что охрану он наймет новую и более квалифицированную, и что наблюдать теперь будет гораздо пристальнее, и что Эвер так останется в своей камере - худая, встрепанная и с гладью в глазах, и он снова посмотрит на ее стылое безразличное лицо сквозь тонкий монитор, и…

**_"Холмс стреляет Холмса"_ **

Внутри у него что-то хрустит.

Ноги Холмсу-старшему подсекает, словно топором под коленями, и его вывернутый, высвеченный желтыми фарами силуэт приваливается безжизненно и криво к полицейской машине. Он бы упал прямо на мокрую жесткую землю, пачкая окончательно и без того пострадавший пиджак, но инспектор вовремя подхватывает его под локоть. У британского правительства испарина на лбу, но оно слабо машет ладонью, дескать, все хорошо, и Грег неожиданно для себя до дрожи паникует где-то на самом краю сознания. Только самую малость.

Они сидят на покосившейся скамье, неловкие и с посеревшими лицами. Майкрофт, молчаливый и торжественный, смотрит в никуда, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на холодной ручке зонта, который инспектор, хвала ему и честь, сумел отыскать, Грегори же наоборот сгорбливается, собрав руки в замок. Он думает. Майкрофт прикрывает глаза и постепенно сжимает зонт так, что костяшки белеют, а на ладонях остаются красные мятые отметины.  
Наконец Лестрейд начинает говорить что-то очень длинное и толковое, такое, что всегда успокаивает и помогает дышать полной грудью. Майкрофт вежливо кивает ему в ответ, но под конец уже почти ничего не слышит из-за истеричного лязганья крови в висках.  
И потому, когда Лестрейд его обнимает - уверенно, но осторожно - это застает Майкрофта врасплох. Он лишь ошарашенно моргает, и держит негнущиеся руки на чужой спине. Серое пальто колет ладони, влажный ветер леденит морщины на лице, фальшивые надгробия безразлично смотрят на него каменными углами развалин, и Майкрофт внезапно понимает, что смертельно устал, и сдается тупой тягучей боли, толчками рвущей горло. Она вьется паром над гнутой луной, а Холмс камнем роняет голову на плечо инспектора и судорожно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Майкрофт молчит отвратительно громко - от такого молчания закладывает уши и захлебываются дегтем все хорошие мысли. Соленые несказанные слова брызжут из измученного горла и глаз, и все перед Майкрофтом смазывается в одну лишь болотного цвета краску, и он чувствует, что рассыпается, трескается от каждого мгновения, которое хватает за запястья и остервенело грызет и без того еле живую выдержку на мелкие ошметки. Перебитые плечи, белые от трещин и черные от дыр, вздрагивают в такт пульсу, и Майкрофт вдруг ясно понимает, что падает сознанием куда-то глубоко-глубоко в темноту. Ему становится дурно от страха - он замирает в оцепенении, а разум тщетно пытается убедить его, что это глупости, что он сам себя накрутил. Майкрофт добела жмурит глаза, и скользкая страшная мысль пробегает на задворках воспаленного сознания - _а Эвер также падала?_ Он уже готов завопить по-настоящему, но кто-то аккуратно и твердо гладит его по напряженной спине. До Майкрофта не сразу доходит, что это Грег. Странно, но это и вправду помогает, вопреки всему. Холмс наконец открывает глаза, отчего-то горячие и влажные. Он снова видит перед собой старый, давно въевшийся в память пейзаж, где ночью ликуют все оттенки синего, серого, желтого, да какого-угодно, но только не мертвого антрацитово-черного. От этого Майкрофту и вправду становится легче дышать.

После он с официозом извиняется под понимающим взглядом Лестрейда, говорит что был не в себе и настойчиво просит не распространяться о случившемся никому, особенно Шерлоку - такой конфуз он ему забыть не позволит. Грегори вздыхает и хмурит брови, однако обещание дает. Майкрофт слабо, но честно улыбается - не так как от пожелтелых записей из детства, но и не как авторитет, обязанный держать лицо - доброжелательно растягивая сухие губы и благодаря коротким рваным кивком.

Перед Грегори ему совсем не стыдно.  
Он знает, что седой инспектор надежно и крепко держит в руках его расколотые плечи.


End file.
